Industrial equipment or assets, generally, are engineered to perform particular tasks as part of industrial processes. For example, industrial assets can include, among other things and without limitation, manufacturing equipment on a production line, aircraft engines, wind turbines that generate electricity on a wind farm, power plants, locomotives, healthcare or imaging devices (e.g., X-ray or MRI systems) for use in patient care facilities, Computed Tomograpy (CT) scanners used in airport security or otherwise, or drilling equipment for use in mining operations. The design and implementation of these assets often takes into account both the physics of the task at hand, as well as the environment in which such assets are configured to operate and the specific operating control these systems are assigned to.
Assets, including the asset components, typically acquire damage during assigned operations. Unanticipated failures lead to material and productivity losses, as well as strategic losses. Health Monitoring (HM) techniques are employed to monitor and manage assets to minimize such losses. Typically, HM management techniques use parametric data from the assets to monitor and manage the assets, wherever assets are equipped with relevant sensors and such parametric data are available.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to improve HM associated with an industrial asset.